Owen's Proposal
by badly-knitted
Summary: Owen has very special plans for Valentine's Day. Written for my friend milady dragon, who wanted to see the proposal I alluded to in 'Valentine Planning' and the drabble 'Golden Ring'.


**Title:** Owen's Proposal

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Tosh, Owen, Jack

 **Rating:** PG

 **Word Count:** 1847

 **Summary:** Owen has very special plans for Valentine's Day.

 **Spoilers:** Nada.

 **Written For:** My friend MiladyDragon, who wanted to see the proposal I alluded to in 'Valentine Planning' and the drabble 'Golden Ring'.

 **Warnings:** AU. Sentimental fluff. Tissues may be required.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Valentine's Day was dragging; the Rift was deep in one of its periodic lulls so the team didn't have to deal with anything falling through, and even the Weevils seemed content to remain in the sewers. Although she had plenty of projects to work on around the Hub, Tosh quickly realised she couldn't concentrate on anything for very long.

In a recent conversation with their teammates about how everyone would be celebrating with their respective partners, Owen had refused to give even so much as a hint about his own plans. Tosh had exhausted every possible avenue of investigation, but had failed to find out anything at all, and she was being driven out of her mind with frustrated curiosity.

This would be her second Valentine's with Owen as a couple. The previous year they'd only been dating for a couple of months, so they hadn't done anything too elaborate; a meal at a romantic restaurant, a lovely bunch of flowers, and a card. Tosh had given Owen chocolates and a silly Valentine badge to add to the collection he had pinned to his white coat. This year though, all Owen had told her was that he was taking her out for the evening, but had refused to tell her where.

Tosh had hardly seen her boyfriend all day. He'd spent most of his time either clattering about in the autopsy bay, or down in the morgue. It almost seemed like he was avoiding her, but probably he just had a lot to do. She knew Ianto had been on Owen's case recently about incomplete mission reports and how he shouldn't wait until he'd run out of something before putting in a requisition, especially when it came to medical supplies.

Finally, just before five in the afternoon, Jack told his team they might as well go home early.

"Go get ready for whatever it is you've all got planned for tonight. Ianto and I will finish up here before heading home."

"Are you sure?" Tosh suddenly felt guilty; she knew from what Ianto had told them that he and Jack would be on call so the rest of them could enjoy the most romantic evening of the year.

"Quite sure. Now shoo, have fun, tell us all about it in the morning so Ianto and I can live vicariously!"

"Well, alright. But please at least try to make the evening special for Ianto. I know he says he doesn't mind about not making a big deal of Valentine's Day, but I don't think he's being completely honest."

Jack dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper despite the fact that Ianto was down in the archives. "Don't worry, Tosh, I've made plans, but Ianto doesn't know." He winked at her. "It's a surprise, you have no idea how hard it's been keeping everything secret from him."

Tosh giggled. "I'll bet; Ianto knows everything! Well, have a good time!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that's guaranteed."

"I'm sure Ianto will tell me everything tomorrow."

Heading for the cog door, Tosh stopped again, turning as Owen called her name.

"I'll pick you up at seven, wear that purple dress I like, and make sure you bring a coat; it's cold out, don't want you catching something!"

"Yes, doctor Harper!" Tosh grinned cheekily. "I'll see you at seven then!" She waved, called goodnight to Ianto who'd just emerged from the lower levels, and left, more curious and excited than ever.

.

OoOoOoO

.

Back at her flat, with almost two hours to kill, Tosh took her time getting ready, enjoying a luxurious bubble bath and thoroughly pampering herself. She took extra care with her makeup and after a bit of experimentation, decided to wear her hair up. Finally she slipped into the sexy lingerie she'd bought for the occasion, added sheer silk stockings, and put on the dress Owen had requested. Amethyst earrings, and a gold locket that had been a gift from her mother, completed the ensemble.

She checked the contents of the handbag she was taking with her, making sure she had everything she might need, then checked her watch. It was twenty to seven; despite taking things slowly she was still early. All that was left for her to do was to put on her shoes and coat. She had been going to wear her strappy purple sandals to go with the dress, but changed her mind at the last minute, remembering how chilly it had felt outside now that the sun had set. Instead, she chose a pair of elegant black high heels decorated with purple bows. Her coat was of black wool, very stylish and sophisticated, yet cosy. She slid it off its hanger and carried it into her living room where she draped it over the back of the sofa before perching carefully on the edge of the seat to wait. It was still only six fifty.

Tosh had barely sat down when the doorbell rang and she rose to her feet again, smiling. Owen was early, which was practically unheard of. Crossing to her front door, she opened it and her breath caught in her throat. Owen stood on her doorstep, dressed in a tailored navy pinstriped suit and light blue tie over a white shirt; she was speechless, she'd never seen him looking so smart, it made him look even more handsome.

"You look gorgeous, Tosh!"

"So do you."

"Thought I should dress up for the occasion." Owen smiled widely and held out a single, long-stemmed, velvety red rose. "A beautiful flower for my beautiful lady."

Blushing, Tosh accepted the rose, inhaling its sweet fragrance. "It's lovely, thank you Owen. Come in while I put it in water."

Owen followed her into the kitchen where Tosh found a tall glass for her rose. "I was going to get you a gig bunch of them, but they didn't look as nice as the single blooms."

"It's perfect." Tosh carried the rose in its makeshift vase into the living room, standing it on the mantelpiece, then picked up her coat. Owen took it from her.

"Allow me." He held it open for Tosh, lifting it onto her shoulders and waiting while she buttoned it. "Are you ready to go?"

Tosh picked up her bag and her keys. "Yes, all ready. So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there." Owen waited while Tosh locked up, then led her to his car, holding the door open for her and closing it firmly before dashing around to the driver's side. He was nervous and really hoped Tosh hadn't noticed that his hands were shaking.

Parking as close as he could to their destination, Owen took Tosh's hand as he led her through the streets to Stefano's where he'd booked a table. The place was all done up for Valentine's Day, a number of other couples already seated at the candlelit tables scattered about. Pulling out her chair, Owen seated Tosh at their table. He'd been a bit concerned that it wouldn't be romantic enough, but it was perfect, and so was the food they ordered.

They took their time over their meal, savouring each mouthful and sipping wine. At a nearby table, a man proposed to his girlfriend and Owen was suddenly glad he'd decided against that idea. It simply wasn't special enough for his Toshiko, he'd wanted to do something a bit more original.

Before leaving the restaurant, Owen took a small alien pill to counteract the effects of the wine he'd been drinking so that he'd be safe to drive. He didn't want anything spoiling this special evening. Helping Tosh into her coat again, he led her out into the cold once more and they drove out to Cathays Park.

The unusually mild winter had brought the cherry trees into blossom weeks earlier than usual and they walked along the path in the moonlight beneath branches laden with pink flowers.

"I can't believe they're blooming so early! They're so beautiful!" Tosh sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Owen was so glad it hadn't decided to rain and spoil his plans

Tosh blushed at the compliment, feeling almost shy.

Reaching the circular flowerbed, planted with spring bulbs, Owen stopped and turned to Tosh. "I brought you here for a reason." Without her noticing, Owen had managed to take a small box out of his coat pocket, hiding it from sight in his hand. "I ignored you for so long, Tosh, and I'm sorry. I was such an idiot for not seeing what was right in front of me and I'm lucky I came to my senses before you found someone else. What I'm trying to say is that the last fourteen months have been the happiest of my life because of you, and I don't want it to ever end." Dropping to one knee in front of her, Owen opened the box he was holding and offered it to her. "I love you more than anything in the world. Toshiko Sato, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

For a moment Tosh felt like she couldn't breathe. Even by moonlight, the ring was dazzling; a perfect Diamond flanked by rich purple Amethysts and set in gold. Her eyes misted over with tears and she was suddenly so glad she hadn't managed to discover Owen's plans for this evening; it would have spoiled everything if she'd known. She smiled, and to Owen it was like the sun had come out in the middle of the night.

"Yes, Owen. Of course I will."

Tosh held out her left hand and with trembling fingers Owen slid the ring into place. Rising to his feet, he pulled his fiancée close and kissed her tenderly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying yes, for being you, for loving me even though I'm an idiot who doesn't deserve you."

"Don't put yourself down, Owen. You're a good, kind, caring man, a dedicated doctor, and a true hero. I've lost count of the lives you've saved. You put on an act for years to protect yourself, but I always knew there was so much more to you than you let show."

"Only because you believe in me." He squeezed her hands. "Come on, your hands are freezing, let's go back to my place and I'll warm you up."

Tosh giggled happily. "How could I ever refuse such an offer?"

"You have a filthy mind, Miss Sato! I'm surprised at you!" Owen mock-scolded. "I simply meant I have the makings of the very finest Valentine's Day hot chocolate back at my flat, and a hot drink is exactly what you need right now. Of course, if the drink leads to other things, I'm far too much of a gentleman to say no."

"Of course you are," Tosh agreed, smiling up at him.

Hand in hand, both feeling like they were walking on air, they strolled slowly back to where Owen had parked. They had the rest of the evening ahead of them, and they didn't plan on wasting a single second of it.

.

The End


End file.
